


Excitable Kittens

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, choke on the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien is trying to get paperwork done, but his kids have their own plans.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Excitable Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calcria_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcria_Mars/gifts).



> This was inspired by Calcria_Mars and her wonderful daughter. :D
> 
> Shortest thing I have written but I had to stop....

Adrien sat at his desk, working on some paperwork for the company. He needed to get them done so Marinette could get the new line out. There were only two more weeks until the fashion show and things were going a little crazy. It was bad enough that Marinette had to actually go into the office today, at two months pregnant, the morning sickness was hitting her harder than with the first two kids. She could barely smell coffee before she was running to the trash can. Which made it hard for Adrien to have coffee in the house, especially when he needed it right now. 

Speaking of kids, two long screams echoed up the stairs and into his office. Adrien’s head snapped up, looking in the direction of his door. His first reaction was fight. Something was wrong with his kittens. 

Still limber, he stood and pushed his chair back, vaulted over his desk, and ran out of the office. He leapt from the top of the staircase to the landing, skipping the six steps, and then from the landing to the main floor, skipping another six steps without missing a beat. He rushed into the family room, attack stance at the ready to see his eight and four year old, Emma and Hugo, screaming at the television. 

He relaxed a bit, “What is wrong!? What happened?1 Why are you screaming?” He demanded.

“Daddy!” Emma and Hugo exclaimed. 

“Daddy, we were watching the tv!” Hugo started to explain with the speed only a four year old could go. 

“Yeah we were watching the Ladybug and Chat Noir show!” Emma interrupted. 

“Yeah! Yeah! And it got to the part! Emma tell him!” Hugo was bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“Daddy! Did you know that Hawk Moth was Grandpa!” Emma squealed, executing a butt wiggle identical to Marinette’s. 

Adrien visibly deflated, falling onto his butt to the floor, hand over his chest trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush. “Princess, you knew this already,” he said with an airy laugh. 

“I know!” His children chimed in together. 

“But they put it in a tv show!” Emma’s voice became higher. “Isn’t that cool?!” She launched herself at Adrien, knocking him off balance. 

“It’s super cool!” Hugo exclaimed, following his sister in hugging their dad. 

The three giggled in their family pile for a bit until Adrien finally sat up and looked at his beautiful children, both with bright eyes. “I’m happy you like the show, but maybe don’t scream bloody murder next time? I thought something bad had happened to you guys.”

The kids gasped. 

“Sorry, daddy! We just got so excited!” Emma threw her arms around Adrien again, followed close behind by her brother.

“We love you daddy!” 

“I love you both, too.”

A softer group hug was had this time...when suddenly Hugo pulled away and took a deep gasp in, “We have to call grandpa! Now!” He scrambled off Adrien and pulled Emma off too, “Come on Emma, let’s go!”

Adrien shook his head and ran his hands through his hair as he watched his kids run off to butter up their grandpa. 

**Author's Note:**

> How it happened:  
> Child was screaming downstairs and I am upstairs in my office so I run out to see what is wrong, I’m like child why you screaming? And she says, “Adrien’s dad is Hawkmoth!” She has watched the entire show, all episodes like 5 times. I’m just like...


End file.
